Sensational Sins
by Shuike
Summary: Trilogy to Lethal Affections: Now a loving family, Shuichi, Yuki and Riku are living peacefully until an old friend turns up from Shuichi's middle school days.  YukiXShu   TachiXTatsuha   HiroXFujisaki
1. Chapter 1 Family Pride

**Welcome back to my series! If you don't know, this is the trilogy of my Gravitation stories. The first is **_**A Heart in Amber**_**, the sequel is **_**Lethal Affections**_**. Now, please enjoy **_**Sensational Sins. **_**The last part of the three parter! **

**AN: In **_**Lethal Affections**_**, I mentioned that when I was writing **_**A Heart in Amber**_**, that I didn't expect to write a sequel. Now I'm on the trilogy! Wish me luck on this last contribution to my Gravitation Series! 3**

**Chapter One: Family Pride **

Two years ago, I attempted suicide.

I was clinically depressed with the horrific events in my life. Shuichi Shindou was my angel, and yet he disappeared and when I did find him…his memory had been lost. Of course I used this new boy for my sexual pleasures, pretending he was Shuichi. Later on, I realized that wasn't the case. That boy was Miyagi Hinata and until he can remember his past he would stay Miyagi Hinata.

That is when he did remember…

I wrote my last novel in a record time speed—two days. After that, I swallowed some prescription pills and downed them with alcohol. As if it were a miracle, Hinata began to uncover his past memories. He rushed over to me and discovered my attempt at death. He rescued me.

I give my life to that Brat….

**Uesagi Residence**

**Bathroom **

**7H30 am**

"Riku, that's not fair!" Riku Uesagi splashed bubbled water on my face all the while I tried to bathe him. "Papa's gonna be mad if he finds out you're misbehaving!"

Riku's big eyes stare at me, "Mama…"

Damn.

I always seem to forgive him and forget everything once he stares up at my and calls me "mama". Of course I did have to get used to it after a while since Yuki and I couldn't convince him not to call me that. After a half a year, Riku established Yuki and I as, "Papa and Mama."

"Okay, Riku now close your eyes as I pour the water over you…." He grabs onto my arm and clings to me as I pour the bucket of water over him. I instantly grab the towel and wipe his face dry, of course he fusses over it.

"Papa! Papa!" he calls out.

I hush him, "Riku don't call Papa while he's in the midst of working."

Again he looks at me with those boggling eyes, "But Mama was too rough with the towel."

I kiss his forehead, "I'm sorry Riku honey."

After Yuki's attempted suicide event, my memories slowly came back. Wow, it sure was horrible, seeing Yuki in that state. I blame myself for it even though Yuki said not too….still I secretly keep putting the blame on myself.

A month later, Yuki and I took a vacation to New York. This is where we visited a man named Yuki Kitazawa. I remember the article Tachi Aizawa threatened me when I was gang-rapped: stating a young student, Uesagi Eiri killed his tutor, Kitazawa Yuki and two other men in an attempted rape. I was bewildered at this news, but I never pressed it hard on Yuki to tell me.

That is until he told me everything at the grave of the one he loved and hold dearly to his heart. The love he showed and still shows to this very day reminds me of Darius and I. We both have a person we still love.

However, while we were visiting and making up for lost times, a woman I never seen before approaches us. She claims to be Yoshiko Kitazawa and with her is a kid. She said that his name is Riku Kitazawa. The kid called me Mama the first time we met. I learned by Yoshiko, that he knows me from the Media and wanted to meet me.

When we met them, we were just leaving from the graveyard, Riku instantly took my hand and dragged me into the creepy boneyard. I asked him where his dad was, but he didn't reply.

Instead he brought me to a gravestone that had the name inscribed, "Kitazawa Yuki".

At the same time, I figured, Yuki learned that this kid, Riku is the son of the man he killed. He came storming in the graveyard and said to pack our bags and that we're leaving…

In the end, Riku came to stay with us more than the two weeks Yoshiko said. Half a year later, we officially adopted Riku after Yuki and I eloped.

That was one hectic year.

"Alright Riku, let's get out of the tub!" I smile as I uphold him by his arms and land him on the outside of the tub. I grab a towel and wrap it over him, and then I scrub his head. Since Riku has a sensitive head, he hates when I scrub the scalp. And I know after I do, he runs over to Papa and tells him that I was too rough.

"Ouchie, Mama you're too rough!" he breaks out of my slender arms and runs out of the bathroom, I sigh to myself, "Yuki is going to get so annoyed if Riku keeps this up…."

Since I don't hear a "Get out brat!" from Yuki, I assume his door is locked. Riku knows not to disturb his papa when his office door is locked.

"Riku!" I shout as I try to look for him.

I also know that Riku gets depressed when he can't see his Papa.

"Riku where are you?" I said playfully. "C'mon Riku, come out wherever you are!" After a minute of searching for the little Uesagi, I find him on his bed hugging his knees, with the towel still wrapped around him.

I walk to the bed and bend down, "Hey there sweetie." I lay a loving hand on his head, "I know Papa is busy, but I'll make sure he can play with you in a little while, okay?"

He looks at me, "Papa…"

I hug him, "I know you want Papa, but how bout we get dressed and play something together? Hmm?"

Riku's eyes show a little excitement, hearing "dress" and "play" in the same sentence—Riku loves playing dress-up with his Mama.

**Yuki' Office **

**7H45 **

I heard Riku try to turn the doorknob a while back. I feel bad since I know he gets depressed whenever he can't see me—especially right after he gets his baths from Shuichi.

I lean back in my chair, with a lit cigarette lying in between my slim lips. Riku Kitazawa was an unexpected horror to appear in my life. Goddammit, he looks just like his father as he gets older.

We received him when Riku was only four years old. It's been two years since then and fuck…the little squirt grew on me.

He's becoming just like his "Mama". His personality, the way he smiles, his walk, and even his idiotic smile. His body doesn't even seem to have grown in these past two chaotic years. Hopefully, somehow, he'll turn out to look like Shuichi in some ways more than one.

I tilt me head to my bookshelf at the "last book I wrote."

There's no title, I meant it to be like that. It's all about my love for Shuichi Shindou.

After a year, Shuichi convinced me to write again. I gave him all my thanks for persuading me to get back on a laptop again. I look at the screen, this book will be my second one since my near-death experience.

I'm just glad Shuichi saved me that day or I wouldn't have this amazing fami—

"Surrender you fool!"

I cringe at Shuichi's voice. Even if he still saved me, he still is annoying!

"No, you big meanie!" Riku's little voice echoes after his mom's. Even his vocals are becoming strong as Shuichi. "You'll never get me loot, looney loo!"

I angrily get off my computer desk and open my office door. I walk into the living room where, as before, caught these two playing idiot games.

Apparently, neither one of them don't notice me standing in the hallway to the living room. Shuichi, unknowingly jumps back towards me, his slender back facing me, Riku is running to the couch and hurriedly caught a pillow and throws it to Shuichi, Shuichi dodges and the pillow hits me in the face.

Riku notices me and runs to Shuichi, he burrows his head in Shuichi's stomach. Shuichi pats Riku's head, "Hey now, what's the matter?" Riku points in my direction and Shuichi turns around, his eyes widen.

"Yuki!" he strokes Riku's head, "Sorry, did we bother you?"

I sigh, "No," I lied. I notice Riku's face is still planted in Shuichi's abdomen, I sigh again, "C'mon Riku, give Papa a hug."

Riku, dressed in random blue clothing and a sea caption's hat unlatches from his Mama and runs to his Papa. I pick him up and hold him close.

_It doesn't matter if Kitazawa was his father, what matters now is that I'm Riku's father. _

Shuichi steps closer, his outfit was more appealing coming from a lover's point of view. He's wearing a black eye patch, a loose, silk toga thing with a studded belt around his tiny waist. The toga barely covers down his ass, however, tight black shorts are preventing anything from being seen; and lastly, he's wearing black boots with a card-board sword in his hands. He looks like a Visual-Kei Pirate!

Shuichi joins the hug.

He looks up at me with those beautiful purple eyes and smiles. "I love you Yuki…" he kisses my cheek. I grin, "Me too, Brat."

Riku unburies his head and stretches out my cheeks with his little hands. I grunt. Of course Shuichi is laughing.

"Yeah…I love you too." Riku smiles and hugs my neck. I couldn't help but say the "L" word to the little guy. I hate saying love and Shuichi knows it and he knows I do show my love in other ways…

That is, if Riku doesn't interrupt. I got awkward when Riku came to live with us. Within the first week, he caught us in bed in the middle of the night wanting some comfort from a nightmare. Of course we had to stop—I was angry at that.

Shuichi told Riku he'll be out in a minute and vanished into the bathroom. While he was in there, Riku was staring at me with weird eyes. A few minutes later, Shuichi emerges from the bathroom in fresh pajamas and a fresh washed-clothed body.

Shuichi took Riku into his room and cradled him to sleep within his Mama's embrace. I disappeared into the bathroom myself and finished the night off and went off to slumberland. Of course, the next day at breakfast Riku asked why "Papa was hurting Mama…" I grunted as I rubbed my sinuses, and Shuichi blushed saying that, "Papa wasn't hurting Mama, he was making Mama happy."

Riku never asked again.

Now, Riku has become part of our lives like food and water. We wouldn't know what to do if we ever lost him. Obviously, we'll break apart.

However, in the meantime, we can enjoy our times together as one big happy family.

**AN:** Hey everyone! How's the first chapter of Sensational Sins? Did you like it?

**Next in Sensational Sins: **

The next chapter will revolve around Shuichi's band, Bad Luck and how it came to be.


	2. Chapter 2 Wrath Part I

**Sensational Sins **

**Chapter Two: Wrath Part I**

**Bedroom **

**11H **

After giving Riku a bath and playing dress-up pirates, I made breakfast. It's Saturday so Riku and I have the day off. However, for Yuki, his hours are unpredictable. Right now he's in his office typing away. Riku was going to spend the morning with me but found his father's typing more relaxing.

I turn to my back and look up at the ceiling. I had to come up with five more lyrics; I already got two done—three more to go.

After Yuki's and my crisis ended, I decided to start up on my band, Bad Luck. After his suicide attempt, my memories flooded my conscious and I remembered Hiroshi Nakano, my first middle school friend after that _incident_, when I had no friends. We entered Battle of the Bands at our school and won. I was so happy. He was my friend until Amida found him…Hiro found out everything and rejected our friendship.

I remember it being painful. I never knew what happen to him after Amida committed his infamous suicide and tried to murder me.

I wish I can meet him again, to get the misunderstandings clear between us. If only I can meet him and talk to him…if only.

The door to the bedroom startles me when I hear someone come in. It's Yuki holding a sleeping Riku. I look at him with questioning eyes.

"Fell asleep listening to me type. I don't know why the hell it's comforting, but to this little bug it is." He walks Riku over to bed and lays him down beside me. Riku grunts and turns over, his face like that of an angel.

"He looks like his Papa…." I whispered, Yuki lifts his head up and gazes at me with a weird look. I chuckle slightly. "I know what you look like when you're asleep. Riku looks exactly like you…y'know with his dirty blond hair and content expression."

Yuki sits down on the bed and sighs, I know what he's thinking. Thinking about Yuki Kitazawa. I crawl from up behind, careful not to disturb Riku. Yuki twitches as I hug his gently.

"I know you loved him dearly...and still do. I don't want you to be in pain. How can I make it better?" I kiss the side of his neck. I rests his hands on my loving ones and mumbles, "I don't know…"

I know his words are honest so I don't press the issue on him. I kinda let the 'ocean waves settle down'.

I nudge my head on his neck. We stay like this for ten minutes until we hear a Riku waking up.

"Mama, Papa?" I let go of Yuki and smile at him. Riku rubs his eyes, "Mama why're you hugging Papa? Is Papa sad?"

"Well, Papa isn't feeling too well…so I gave him a hug."

"Like what Papa does to Mama at night?"

My face completely blooms red. "Uhm…" I try to find that words, "Not exactly, it's a normal hug, like the hugs I give you."

"Oh…" Riku gets on his knees and crawls towards Yuki, "Papa…."

Yuki turns his head and torso towards Riku. Riku takes one of his hands and kisses it, "Pain, pain go away, come back another day."

Yuki stares at Riku in a weird way. He lowers his head, "Thanks Riku…" he pats his son's head and ruffles it. Riku laughs at his father's child's play.

"Papa! Papa!" He shrieks with laughter.

Yuki smiles.

I stare at with him awe. It still gets to me seeing Yuki smile at Riku. I remember the first couple months that we took the little kid home….

"_I don't fucking care if that is a child! He's a fucking nuisance in our lives!" The beer can in Yuki's hand started to crumble up. _

"_Yuki please, he's only four!" I rest my hands on Yuki's hand but he just shrugs me off violently. _

"_Don't you fucking touch me!" I fell off balance and onto the floor, Yuki looked down upon me. His eyes were guilt-ridden. _

_Yuki was about to outreach to me but a little voice shrieked, "Mama!" _

_Riku Kitazawa ran out of the living room hallway and towards me. He hugs my neck with tears strolling down his chubby cheeks. "Don't hurt my Mama!" _

_I sat up, Riku in my arms. "Yuki, please…understand that he needs us." _

"_If you love the little shit so bad, take care of him yourself!" Yuki throws the beer can to the wall and walks out the living room and out the door to take a walk. _

_Riku burrows his head in my chest and I hear little sniffles. This little guy heard everything Yuki said. I embrace the little kid. _

"_Hush, hush…Yuki doesn't mean what he says. He's going through some tough times, he loves you." I stood up with Riku and cradled him back and forth. Soon his sniffles ceased and he fell asleep. _

_All he wanted was for his Papa to say he loved him. _

Now his Papa says he loves him all the time. Yuki stands up with Riku in his arms.

"Where're you going?"

"I'm going to make lunch,"

The word "lunch" brightens Riku's face. "Yeah, Papa's cooking!" Yuki smiles again at Riku's enthusiasm with his cooking.

"Hey now!" I said playfully, "My cooking ain't half bad!"

Yuki chuckles as he leaves with Riku towards the kitchen to cook lunch. I mean Yuki is really good when it comes to cooking…he's good at about everything.

I blush. Thinking about such a thing at a time like this…

I get up off the bed after a few minutes and walk into the kitchen. I stop in my tracks. What I see is the most adorable image in the world:

Yuki and Riku are in aprons, Riku's on the counter helping his Papa help with what looks like omelets. I didn't say anything, but watched at as father and son cooked together.

Yuki looks happy. I can't believe that just two years ago he was at rock bottom. Yuki has accomplish a lot, it's not easy taking in a child whose father rapped him…a man he trusted, a man he murdered.

Riku is busy beating the eggs, milk, and salt when he notices me. "Mama!" Yuki looks over towards me; a hint of blush rides over his face.

"Mama!" I walk over to Riku and kiss his forehead. "Papa's teaching me to cook! I'm gonna be a great one when I grow up like Papa!"

I chuckle softly, "Like father, like son…"

Yuki grunts, he hates it when I say that. I guess it's because he doesn't want his son to turn out like he did.

"Sounds good. I dunno what I would do if I didn't have you two handsome cooks to cook for me!"

Yuki rolls his eyes.

"Papa, the eggs are mixed!"

Yuki had buttered the pan and chopped vegetables while Riku was mixing the eggs—he doesn't like it when Riku holds sharp objects. "Alright Riku, let's pour some of the mix into the pan and make sure it's even in the pan." Yuki helped Riku position himself in front of the stove so he doesn't hurt himself. He and Riku pour the mix together into the pan.

Fifteen minutes later, the omelets were made and the three of us are sitting at the dinning room table eating.

"…so we got this new kid coming in to fill in Noriko's spot in Bad Luck." I finished cutting Riku's omelets in four pieces, "They didn't mention his name, only that he's a great guitarist and young." I finish slicing the omelet for Riku and he drives right into it.

Yuki takes a small portion in his mouth and swallows, "They didn't tell you his name? That's weird."

"Yeah I know, but if he's good as K and Tohma say he is, then I ain't complaining." I take a bite out of my omelet. "Wow! Papa and Riku, this omelet is very delicious!" Riku giggles at my compliment.

"Thanks Mama!"

I was going to pat Riku's head but the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I scoot myself from the table and stride to the door. I open up the door.

"Hel—" I stop. This man….with that same 'ol guitar strapped to his back.

"Hey Shu...how's it goin'?"

Hiroshi Nakano.

"H-Hiro…." I'm speechless. I don't know what to feel. Should I feel angry? Sad? Depressed? What? "What…are you doing here…?" my face must be priceless right now…

"I'm you're new bandmate. I'm the replacement for Noriko." His face is full of bereavement. I wonder if he knew what happened two years ago?

"How did you find—"

"Mama! Mama!" Riku runs to the door. "Papa wants to know what's taking so long?"

He clings to the back of me and peers over at the man. "Mama, who's this man?"

Hiroshi stares at the child then at me, "Mama? Shuichi who is this—"

"I think you should leave." A deep voice from behind me sends shivers behind my back; Yuki is now standing behind me his facial features tightening with aggression. "We don't need this shit coming into our lives, especially Shuichi's." his voice is cold and harsh.

Hiroshi's face turns from shocked to angry, "Don't tell me that…"

I sigh deeply. "A lot has happened in the last five years Hiro. I eloped with Yuki and we had a child. This is my family."

Hiro's eyes widen in complete awe, "Are you fucking serious? How can you marry a fucking killer?" He looks down at Riku, "And even bringing an innocent child in this!"

Riku's hold tightens on me, "Mama, the man is scaring me…" he begins sniffling, "He's saying bad-bad words, Mama. Make him stop!"

Yuki gently pushes pass Riku and I and stands face-to-face with Hiro. "How dare you come knocking on my door, disturb my wife, and say such crude words in front of my child!" His golden eyes pierce through Hiro's—fear is apparent in his eyes. "Don't ever come here and harass my family!" he pushes Hiro slightly and leads Riku and I back in the house. He slams the door in Hiro's face.

Riku's crying. He doesn't like to see his Papa so angry. I pick him up and cradle him in my arms, "Shhh…_hush little baby, don't you cry, Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird but if that mocking bird don't sing, than Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring_…"

Riku's sniffling settles down. I can tell by looking that Yuki is frustrated by the situation. Mainly at Riku witnesses his father's wrath.

Yuki walks up to Riku and I, "Hey Riku…" he whispered. Riku, looks at him. "I'm sorry you had to see Papa do that…"

"That man was a big fat meanie. I'm mad at him, not you Papa."

Yuki smiles in relief, "That's good to know. Well, shall we go eat our omelets?"

"Okay…" I walk Riku to the table and we begin eating again.

After a minute, Riku stops eating, "Mama,"

I shift my head, "Yes?"

"What did that man mean when he said you 'married a murderer'?"

I immediately look across at Yuki, he has dropped his fork and gone pale. "That man was talking nonsense, sweetie. Just ignore him, ok?"

Riku nods his head but instantly took worry in his father's appearance, "Papa, are you alright?" Yuki, wipes his mouth with the napkin. "Please excuse me." He walks away from the table and I know he's going to lock himself up in his office.

Right now, Yuki feels incredibly guilty. Guilty for killing Riku's biological father.

Riku turns his head to me, "Is Papa going to be okay?" His eyes are replete with worry. I smile at him, "Papa's going to be fine. He just needs some space."

"Is it something I said?" he asks.

I shake my head, "No, he's just remembering some painful memories…"

"Of what?"

"A friend…"

Riku looks at his dish, "Where's his friend?"

I think for a moment before answering, "With an angel." Even though I know that Yuki Kitazawa is paying in Hell for forcing that crude and vicious act upon Yuki but I don't want Riku to ever discover the truth about his Papa's past. He doesn't need to know that his Papa killed his real father.


	3. Chapter 3 Wrath Part II

**Sensational Sins**

**AN: Hello my dear readers! Thanks for joining in for chapter 3 of SS. For new readers, this story may not make sense or have a bigger impact on your emotions if you haven't read A Heart in Amber and then the sequel, Lethal Affections. Both stories are essential in understanding this story.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter Three: Wrath Part 2**

After the incident with Hiroshi, Yuki has been a little 'off'. He has been in a mellow mood and hardly puts in any energy in playing with Riku or being intimate with me. I want to address him in this, since his son is so worried but I don't want him to take it the wrong way.

**The Uesagi Residence**

**11H**

It's Riku's afternoon nap after coming home from kindergarten. K lets me leave work for a few hours when Riku gets off from school—to spend quality time with him and Yuki; he knows that Riku is the son of Yuki Kitazawa.

After tucking the tired Riku in his bed, I walk to Yuki's office. Luckily his door is cracked open and not locked shut. I knock on the doorframe before gently opening the door. Yuki's glimpse at me for a second then returns to his screen—his hands typing ever so fast across the keyboard.

"Hey…" I whispered. He grunts in return. I sigh and amber to Yuki's side, bend down to my knees and lay my head and arms on his lap. Yuki stops his typing to look down at me.

"What are you doing?" he asks me in a surprised tone of voice. I breathe in Yuki's scent before answering.

"You've been different ever since Hiro…I want to help but I don't know how to…" I nuzzle my head in his lap.

Unexpectedly, Yuki's slender and broad hands lay upon my head. I feel his lips press against the top of my head. "I'm sorry for worrying you…" He sits up.

"Riku's worried too." I lift my head off his lap and tilt it up to stare in those golden gems I love so dearly. "Yuki, what is it? Tell me so maybe I can help. Maybe we can get you…." I hate to say this but I have to for the sake of Yuki's mentality, "…to see a professional." Yuki flinches at the word 'professional' and deeply sighs.

"I don't need a professional." He strokes my cheek. "I feel like I don't deserve this life; especially if_ he_ can't have one." I know who 'he' is and I immediately stand up. "Shuichi what are—" I kiss Yuki in a fiery kiss filled with passion. I sit atop his lap and hug his neck. I look him straight in the eyes, "Don't you ever say that you feel like you don't deserve this life! Ever!"

"Shuichi, don't" Yuki turns his head.

I force him to look at me, "You do deserve us. You fought so hard to get me back…and you fought to accept Riku as your son!"

Pearls appear at the end of my eyes. I gently touch the tip of my nose to his. "I know it's hard for you to express your emotions properly." I kiss his sweet lips once more. Yuki places his rough hands on my gentle waist. I squish my body against his, in our sweet dance, and our bodies unite in unison. Yuki stands up carefully with me in his sturdy arms, securely within his angelic grasp. We break the kiss to gaze into each other's eyes.

I grasp the one I love in my arms, his eyes are captivating my eyes, preventing me from walking, until Shuichi begins to kiss and suck on my broad neck. I realize how much I'm turned on. It's been quite a while since I've touched neither Shuichi nor myself. I feel guilty but I'll make up for it right now and for tonight.

I carry Shuichi to the bedroom and after tenderly landing him on the bed; I walk anxiously to the door to lock it. I turn back to Shuichi, his body vulnerable, his chest panting, and the look in his eyes that speak 'please, come here…'

I walk to the end of the bed, and I begin to unbutton my shirt—slowly.

I look down to see a bulge in his thin shorts. I slide my shirt off and throw it somewhere in the room. I climb over my lover and kiss his neck, his pants of breath deepen and his body grinds against mine. I label him with my love marks.

Shuichi draws a quick breath when he feels my hand slither down his shorts. Shuichi's arms embrace around my neck and shoulders and beautiful moans sing out of his throat. I can't handle it any longer.

I rip his shorts off along with his underwear. Shuichi nudges my covered groin with the tip of his foot. I look up at him; a blush covers his sexy expression. I smirk that same old smirk that Shuichi loves ever since his middle school years. I pull down my pants and boxers just enough for me to grab hold of myself and bring it out. Shuichi stares at it like it's about to disappear. One thing I am proud of myself is my manhood.

As Shuichi is staring me up and down like a beast, he climbs on his knees stops short in front of my groin. Next, he looks up and meets my gaze, and smiles. After that sexy smile, he slowly engulfed me like a pro and I feel like I'm melting into his mouth.

Shuichi not only used his mouth but his hand as well. He always starts out slow, and then speeds up as the situation intensifies. My back arches, but I didn't want to come—not yet. I slide out of his mouth suddenly and Shuichi is left with a confusing expression.

I push Shuichi down onto the bed and spread his legs further apart. I stick my fingers into his mouth to lubricate my fingers with saliva. Before I can slide my fingers out, he sucked on them seductively, this turns me on more at the sensation of his tongue wrapping around my skin—making it hot. After a minute of feeling this pleasurable sensation, Shuichi allowed my fingers free. Shuichi closes his eyes tight knowing what's going to happen. I slowly inch one finger in, I glance up at Shuichi, his lips are parted and his arms are above his head. I loosen him up during the next five minutes—adding another two fingers totaling in three fingers in all. I can feel Shuichi clamp down on me. I take my fingers out and Shuichi moans for more.

I hurriedly reach under the pillow for a tube of Silky Sensation lubricant. We had to hide it under the pillow so Riku won't find it…we thought that Riku wouldn't go under the pillow—it's been a year in a half and he has yet to find the tube. I pop open the tube and pour the fountain of silk over his lover's blissful entrance and both their erections—Shuichi shivers at the cold sensation but trembles once the on-contact-heat activates in the substance.

I lift his slender tan legs over my broad shoulders and prepare my erection to enter the bliss of ultimate pleasure. I pumped myself one last time before entering the head into Shuichi. He gasps, lifting his hips higher, giving me more access to his body.

"Y…uki…" his moan is all that is needed to break that barrier of patience. I thrust my full length into Shuichi, pulling out…making sure I hit his pleasure spot over and over again…

The pleasure overrides Shuichi; his moans grow more intense as his small body quivers under my muscular body. He clenches down on me when I thrust harder and faster. Shuichi tries with all his might to muffle his moans—he doesn't want Riku to hear them.

I embrace Shuichi closer to my body, making the hot friction rise between us. My lips greet his in a beautiful connection that only true lovers can experience.

Shuichi breaks the kiss and flings his head back, revealing his neck. I bite down and get a pleasant response. Shuichi's body clamps down harder. A grunt comes from the back of my throat and my body instantly plunges deeper and harder. Moans travel out of Shuichi—both loud and soft.

Words gasp out of his mouth "It's…com….coming." I hold Shuichi tightly to my body as I thrust into him. Shuichi screams with delight. A few more thrusts and Shuichi's muscles tighten, reaching that sweet ecstasy. The muscles squeeze my groin tighter than before. "Oh fuck…Shuichi..!" I moaned. His seed spills over both our chests. His arms fall limp as I thrust to my climax.

"Yuki…." He whimpers.

"Hold on..nnh….almost there.." It takes a few more thrusts before I reach blissful climax. I fill Shuichi with more than I expected. I pull out and collapse on him. Shuichi smiles and kisses my cheek. He embraces my body and we lay in a peaceful state.

I listen to Shuichi's breathing and heartbeat. The sensation of Shuichi's hand running through my wet locks of gold, feel nice—I sigh in relaxation.

That is until I hear Riku knocking on the door.

I sigh in frustration. "Ugh…can't get a goddamn minute with my wife…." The soothing hand that was stroking through my hair just seconds ago, smacks me on top of the head. I rub my head and look up at a pissed Shuichi.

"Riku doesn't know Yuki, so don't be rude!" he smiles gently, "Until he gets older, he'll be more….thoughtful."

Yuki cringes at the saying. When Riku gets older…fuck. He hasn't even planned out when he gets to ten or even twelve. Well by then he'll he curious and….

"Ugh…I'm already out of the mood." I sit up and search for pants. Shuichi cleans himself off of any residue and searches for his shorts.

The knocks continue, "Mama, Papa…."

Shuichi says in a happy tone, "Don't worry Riku, Mama and Papa are coming out soon." I clean my chest after zipping up my pants. I look over at my lover to see if he's decent.

"Okay Yuki, you can unlock the door." Shuichi slips on his shirt and stood up. He looks down at the sheets and frowns. "Maybe I should clean the sheets…since we didn't wear condoms…." Shuichi sighs and begins to shed the bed of sheets.

I walk over to the door, unlock it, and in came a flying Riku. Riku clings to my pant leg for dear life. He nuzzles his head in my leg and I see him sniffle. Shuichi takes notice and hurries on over to Riku's side, like a worrying mother.

"Riku! What's wrong sweetie?" Shuichi pats and rubs Riku's back—his head still nuzzled in his father's leg.

"Riku, c'mon…" I pick my son up and cuddle with him, "Tell Papa what happened…." Riku looks up with his boggling teary eyes.

"In my dream…Papa was being mean…." Shuichi stands up and strokes Riku's hair, gently.

"How was Papa being mean?" He asks in a soft tone.

"He had a gun….."

I clench Riku harder in my embrace...

"He was hurting Mama with it….and Mama was bleeding and crying…while Papa was drinking." Riku stares in my frightened eyes. How can a child dream something so horrid like this? I turn my gaze to Shuichi's, his eyes are widen with shock.

"R-Riku…." He's at a loss of words.

I carry Riku to the bed. I sit down with him in my lap…I still can't believe he witnessed something like that in his dreams. My eyes meet my son's, I wipe his eyes of tears, "Riku, you do know that I wouldn't do such a thing to Mama and you, right?"

Riku nods his head wildly, "Papa is the best Papa in the world!" he collapses into my chest, "He teaches me to cook and read, and makes Mama and I happy!" I can't help but smile; thank god this boy knows the difference between reality and his dreams.

Shuichi kisses my cheek, "You are a good father, and I hope you know that…" I sigh in defeat. I peck Riku's cheek and smile at him, "I know I'm a good father…" but still I have that doubt aching in the back of my mind that I'm not as great as everyone assumes I am.

Damn it….damn it! I had to part from my family and go back to work. When I get there, Hiroshi will be waiting…..

_I view up at his handsome face with my huge sparkling eyes, I ask, "What's your name?"_

_"Nakano Hiroshi, but call me Hiro." he scratches his head and drifts his eyes off into the blue skies above us._

_"I am Shindou Shuichi!" I offer my hand to shake, except lost my balance and –embarrassingly- fall on him. __Ouch! Damn it…the first friend I make and I fall on him…what a great first impression. _

_Hiroshi's acoustic guitar falls to his side. I lay across Hiro's stomach as Hiro himself tries to stay upright. He puts his hands on my slim waist to help me up. I feel the tip of his chilly fingers glide over my sides, it gives me goosebumps._

_Unexpectedly, a familiar voice sounds, "Lookie here guys!"_

_I cringe, I didn't want to but I glance up. It is what I feared, it was Tachi…._

_"What a slut! He's at it with another boy!" He laughs and is joined in by his two buddies. One had his long blonde hair bunched up in a slovenly manner and the other had his brown hair comb neatly, accompanied by sunglasses that had been scratched numerous of times. Tachi runs his hand through his black hair that appears to be greasy when shone against the sunlight, "What happened with your other boyfriend?" he asked sarcastically._

_I sat up directly with the help of my new friend. At this moment I would like to cry. Being extremely provoked always brought me tears… I haven't realize it but tears are already outlining my eyes and I find myself to be sobbing. My hands cover my eyes to find the humiliation of my dim-witted emotions. _

_Between sobs I mutter, "Why c-can't you just l-leave me alone?" I compress my body with my arms; "Why…?"_

_"MA-kun, Ken-Chan… he's crying!" he bursts with laughter, once more joined in with his friends. "Geez grow up you pansy!"_

_By now a thin line of students watched with interest, there're only a few— but a few could turn to a dozen in no time at all._

_He continues to torment me with his words, "Eh, we probably interrupted him giving head to this distorted guitar pervert." I glare at Tachi, offended by the rude manner of words that he chose to talk about Hiroshi. I forgot about my intense humiliation and focused on Hiro's. I didn't want this jerk wad to damage his rep as well._

_I scowl, "Shut your fuckin' mouth Tachi!" I barked, I release myself of my arms and point at Tachi, he promptly flinches. "I slipped and fell, Hiroshi didn't do anything but be a friend. Go! Stay away from us, you fuck up—run off with your fuck buds and cry in the corner!"_

_The few students gasp at my comment, and some even looked terrified that there'll be a fight. Maybe there will be one… only Tachi could make it happen. Though I cannot ever fight back, it's against my nature!_

_I find myself sitting in a balance state, Tachi's countenance is blank, rather surprised at my comments. He grins peevishly, "Dumbass, you've messed with the wrong person!" he harshly takes my short hair by his hands and forces my head to level with his— tugging at my hair. During the pain, I see at the corner of my eye the blond friend approaching as he pulls his sleeves up above the elbow— I shut my eyes to prepare for a beating. I cry._

_Abruptly during my sobs, I hear a thump and I fall to the grassy ground beneath me. Follow by a huge moan and a thud. I open my eyes to inspect what happened and see Hiro standing up with his fists clench, Tachi on the ground holding his stomach, and his two friends running away._

_I examine Hiro's face; it is austere just as the young man's had been when he saved me._

_"Hiro…" I whisper._

_"Don't go near Shuichi again, you bastard." He kicks the side of Tachi; Tachi lets out a painful moan. He struggles to get up but eventually stands on his two feet and flees from Hiroshi without uttering a word._

_Half of the crowed disperse but the remaining still keep watch at Hiroshi and I. Hiro turns to them and shouts, "It's all over folks! You can go back to lunch." Sighs merge throughout the mouths of students, but they unwillingly leave the scene of the halted fight._

_Hiro sits down aside me, "Are you alright Shuichi?" he rests his hand on my hot cheek. I look down. I reply, "Yeah…."_

_Hiro places his thumb and finger on my chin and holds my head up. We look into each other's eyes, his russet eyes bond with my claret eyes. He moves an inch forward, my lips part to I can protest._

_Rapidly, he lets go of my chin, grins, and pats my head, "Whadya say, we go back to eating?"_

_I wipe my eyes of any tears and said with glee, "Okay, Hiro! I'm so grateful to have a new friend like you!"_

_Hiro scratches my head like a puppy. "Me too Shuichi…"_

I sigh deeply at the memory…

Hiroshi was a different boy back in middle school.

I arrive at NG Records and I'm immediately thrown into the recording studio. Fujisaki is waiting for me with irritation evident in his dark emerald eyes. "Geesh, what took so long?" I try not to explode in his face, ever since I've known him he's been such a push-over!

"With my child and husband, having a time of my life!" I cross my arms and stick my tongue out at him.

He chuckles sarcastically. "Wow, very grown-up of you, mommy!"

"Why you…" I glomp Fujisaki and give him a knuckle sandwich, "Take this! And this! And that!" All the while, Fuji tried to get released.

"Gah! Stop it you pink idiot!"

"Never!" I continue my torment. All the while I hear the recording studio's door open, I thought it would either be K or Sakano. I look up, "Hello K—" I instantly let go of Fujisaki and stare at the man before me.

"Hiro…."

While Shuichi is at work, I stayed home with Riku. It's quite nice actually, since he doesn't talk that much—not like Shuichi…thank god. While working, he accompanied me in my office; he's still shook up by his nightmare. It's kinda off that he dreamt after Hiroshi visited and harassed my family. Damn that fucking bastard….maybe I should kill him.

"Papa…" Riku sits next to me on his little chair, his little hands occupying a warm cup of caramel hot cocoa. He reminds me of his mother…

"_Brat, what do you want?"_

_"Uh…I…wanted to see you."_

_"Go back to sleep."_

_"But I woke up and I can't sleep," he yawns and stretches his arms out wide. I sigh and stand up. I grab a chair from one of the corners of the room and place it next to my chair. I then leave the room briefly and return with a blue blanket. I fold the blanket around Shuichi's tiny body and lead him towards the chair._

_"Here, you can stay, talk, and watch all you want until you get tired. But remember you have school tomorrow."_

_"Oh thank you Yuki…"_

_When we both sit down on our chairs, I warn him, "If you get too loud, I'm going to not only kick you out of this room but out of my house—got it, kid?"_

_He nods. "Don't worry Yuki; I won't say a word…"_

_I begin to type away; Shuichi scoots his chair closer to mine and watches me type many words in just a few minutes. Soon he decides to lie his head on my shoulder. He soon falls asleep to the soft of my keyboard strokes. _

_I tried to shake Shuichi awake, but it took fucking forever for the brat to wake up. I shouldn't be this brat's alarm clock…._

_"Get up Brat!" I threw a pile of clothing onto his face, "I cleaned your damn clothing yesterday. Take a shower and get dressed so I can drive you to fucking school."_

_A gleam of affection shines in his eyes, "Oh Yuki!" he hugs me, rubbing his cheek against my clothed abdomen. "I never want to take a shower after what you did to me!" he yelled in joy, "I have Yuki all over me." he falls into a daze, "…and all in me…"_

_I blushed in embarrassment and pushed him down onto my bed and coldly replied, "Stop your fucking insane talk and take that god damn shower already…or you'll make us both late."_

_The boy embraces me one more time before beaming out of bed. He stopped short when he noticed something was missing, "Uh Yuki, where are my boxers?"_

_I sighed in frustration, "After you fell asleep in my office, I took you to bed and stripped your boxers so I can wash them for you."_

_His eyes swelled up with annoying tears, "Oh Yuki! We're just like a married cou—"_

_I threw his bundle of clothing at his face again, but this time with more force. "Alrighty Yuki, I'm gonna take that shower." he said with a smile._

_"Finally…" I murmured before smoking up a cigarette._

Riku looks at my laptop screen with content, yet blank, eyes. The hot cocoa's steam begin to subside. He takes a gentle sip. He's been acting a little unusual, he is always acting like Shuichi but today since he got home, he's been distant—mentally.

I sigh and turn in my chair to face him, "Hey Riku…" I whispered gently. He looks up to meet my worried eyes. "Hmm….?"

"Do you want some more cocoa?" Riku shakes his head in response. He leans closer so that his head rests upon my side; I keep my gaze upon him. "Are you okay?"

Riku looks up at me, his eyes deprived of his needed sleep.

"You don't say much, huh? That's one part I'm glad that you get from me." I pat his head and he takes another sip of his cocoa. His cup is halfway done. He always seems to chug his beverages like Shuichi. "Are you sure you don't need a refill?" Riku looks at me, his cup, then at me again and cutely nods his head. I scoot out of my chair, Riku mimics me, I smile. I reach out for him, and his little hand grasps my broad hand.

We walk together to the kitchen, and help Riku to the counter—he loves to make food and beverages—even when it's simple as a cup of cocoa. I grab the caramel cocoa mix and hand it to Riku, I grab another one. "I guess Papa can have some too…" I smile at Riku and he smiles back. "Papa…" he whispered.

We make two cups together and we walk hand-in-hand back to my study where Riku continued to watch me type. I take a few sips and begin to type away.

When a few minutes pass by, Riku was still quiet, not in his normal pensive way, but in a troubling way. My hands retreat from the keyboard and face Riku in my chair. "Riku…" I begin "I know something is bothering you…" I whisper, "was it that dream?"

Riku shyly responds, "No, not really."

"About Papa?"

"No!" Riku shouts, he grabs my hand and squeezes it, "I love Papa, it's not about him…it's about Aizawa."

**NG Records **

**Recording Room. **

It's been completely awkward today, Hiroshi joined our band and I'm refusing to talk to him. Everyone keeps saying to my face, "Stop acting like a child and get with it." But they don't know the truth about Hiroshi and I…not that I would ever tell them.

"Shuichi!" Fujisaki called. His voice makes me grunt, louder than I expected to.

"We have those singles to record!"

I sit up and walk to the recording studio but as I am about to open up the door, Hiroshi walks in.

His look is austere; his eyes read pain as he stared at my surprised face. "Fujisaki said to come get you." I grunt and brush by him. As I walk away, I hear the door shut and footsteps following me. Why does he need to be here?

I didn't know what to do, the name made me cringe. This can't be a coincidence can it? Riku is absolutely distressed by this. I want to call Shuichi but he's already in a lot of trouble as it is with Hiroshi.

I hold Riku in my arms as we sat on the couch; he started crying when he told me about a kid with the last name Aizawa. Riku had buried his head in my shirt and snuffled his cries in it.

I sway him back and forth…damn I really did become soft; I guess my parental-instincts have finally kicked in. "Shhhh, it's okay." I whispered. Riku's cries have softened. I was going to sing him a lullaby, god forbid Shuichi would hear and see this—I will rather kill myself than have him see that.

Just then the door to the loft opened. A fuming Shuichi marches in, his face flushed—he looked as if he was crying. "I hate him…I hate him!" he clashes his bag next to the couch. Riku is startled by the sound. His hold tightens on my shirt, "Papa…"

I inhale deeply, "Riku's right here…." I point out, Shuichi turns and calms down.

"I'm sorry," he said…he walks over to Riku and I and sits down besides us, he strokes his hair through Riku's hair, "Hey Riku, Mama's sorry." He looks at Shuichi and Shuichi is shocked, "Riku, have you been crying?"

His glance turns up at me, "Why is Riku crying?" He asks frantically.

I rub the bridge of my nose, "Riku was acting a little distant so I asked him what was wrong…." My sentence fades.

Shuichi presses with a frown, "What did he say?"

I hesitated because I knew that it will cause Shuichi to become so enraged. "He told me that a kid at school is causing him trouble…and that his name is Aizawa."

Shuichi's frown deepens and it took a minute to register the name, it's as if he buried his name in the subconscious of his mind.

"Shuichi…" I whisper.

His eyes are blank with confusion, then all of the sudden hit him….

Shuichi suddenly grasps Riku by his arms to force him to look directly at him. "Did that kid touch you? Huh? Did he? Answer me, Riku!" Tears are strolling down his cheeks and Riku is trembling, "Mama you're hurting me…stop it!" I have to practically force Shuichi off of Riku.

"Shuichi, what the hell has gotten into you?" I hold Riku to my chest to calm him down. "Shhh…it's okay Riku…"

Shuichi wipes the tears away and strokes Riku's back, "I'm so sorry sweetheart…can you forgive Mama?" Riku turns his head towards him and nods his head.

Shuichi looks into his son's eyes and asks, "What did this Aizawa kid do to you exactly?"

Riku shakes his head and burrows his head in my chest again, "I don't wanna talk about the bad people."

Shuichi looks at me frantically. "Riku please? By telling us, the bad people won't do anymore bad things to you."

Riku sniffles, "Aizawa…he's eight…and he and his friends…" Riku bursts out crying.

"Aizawa and his friends what?"

"Aizawa burned my leg with sticks that Papa smokes."

"You mean cigarettes?"

Riku nods. Shuichi and I stare in horrified terror.

"Where on your leg?" I ask. Riku slides off me and stands before us. He trembles and unbuckles his pants; we both are confused until he takes his pants off, he points to the upper and inner thigh of his left leg, where three fresh cigarette burns are embedded in his leg along with tiny red marks. Riku begins to cry…

"Mama, Papa, they really hurt me."

**Please don't kill me! I love Riku too, he's so adorable-I wish he was my son! Don't worry, it isn't nearly as bad as Shuichi's experience with Tachi—so don't get too hung up on this. _*oh and another thing, this isn't going to be history repeating itself. A review brought that up. Don't worry it's a whole new plot. I ain't that dried up of ideas that I would go back to A Heart in Amber and steal its plot*_  
**

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out! It was like 95% completed for a while now and hadn't been able to finish it due to high school and college term exams. **

**Oh and I'm cookin' up a special treat! Remember A Heart in Amber? Well I figured that I should write a very short story about Shuichi's and Darius' relationship? R&R your ideas on that, okay? It won't be angst in anyway, only romance and friendship. :D**

**See ya in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 Lust

AN: Hello! Welcome back to SS. If you read the previous chapter and though "Oh great…it's a repeat of what happened to Shuichi…" well let me tell you, it's not. Read on and you'll see for yourself the surprise of the series!

Chapter Four: Lust

When Riku had informed us of what this kid Aizawa and his friends did to him, I couldn't control my anger; I hit the walls and cursed. To be honest I didn't know what to do….

"Yuki, please!" Shuichi begs, "Let's just see what's going on."

I turned my back on my lover and refused once again, "I don't want Riku to see that mother-fucking lunatic and his screwed up son!"

Shuichi steps up to me, "Listen, we need to go. While you stay at the front door with Riku, I can talk to Tachi since you don't have the balls to."

I turned around ablaze with fierce golden eyes.

"Don't fucking start this shit with me Shuichi!" I didn't need Shuichi to add fuel to the fire while it's already burning like hell.

Shuichi is taken aback, maybe fuckin' realized that his plan is dumb as hell.

"Yuki, please…let me go. You don't have to be near him…Riku doesn't either." He whispered. He walked over to the bed and sits on it; he laid his head in his head. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty…I sat next to him. God dammit, what happened to me? When did I become such a fuckin' softy?

"Hey Shuichi…" I wrapped my arm around him, "Let's go over to that kid's house today and talk to him. Riku can come too…"

Shuichi perked up and he smiled. "Thank you Yuki!" he looked at his watch and slightly frowned, "We have to get Riku from school, it's almost 11:30."

I sighed. "Alright…" I fuckin' hope Taki doesn't try anything or I'm gonna kill him.

Kiro Elementary

11:34

Outside

Shuichi POV

When we arrived at Riku's school, he was already standing out front. When he saw his Papa's distinctive car, he automatically smiled with his blue eyes shining brightly. When we parked, Riku ran to us and when he saw Yuki, he flew in his arms. Yuki happily embraced him and said softly, "Hey there kiddo." Riku hugged his neck.

Yuki set him down and I kneeled down to his eye level and I smiled. "Hey Riku…we need to go somewhere to talk about something." Riku just stared at me in confusion.

"Am I in trouble?" He said innocently.

I kissed his forehead in reinsurance, "No of course not sweetie. We need to talk to someone that has been bothering you, okay?"

Riku gently nods his head.

Yuki and I had talked to the principal of the school, but we didn't tell him about the things that been going on with Riku. Not until we confront Aizawa…or at least me.

On the way to the house, Riku had been quiet. Of course Riku is always quiet, but right after school he loved to tell us –especially Yuki- about his school day. It took only a few minutes to drive to the Aizawa household.

A car was already parked in the driveway—someone was home. I inhaled deeply…I was going to face Tachi Aizawa who tormented me for almost five years…five years of agony. I sighed again.

"Everything okay?" Yuki asked.

"I'm just anxious. You know, it's been a couple years since I last faced him…"

Riku yawned a little, "Mama, why are you anxious?"

I looked back at Riku, "I'm just a little worried about meeting someone."

"Oh…" Riku remained silent after that.

Yuki put the car in parked in front of the house with the address the principal gave us. Yuki patted my leg and gave me a kiss before getting out of the car.

Each step I took made my heart race harder than I could ever imagine. I soon find my feet mounted in front of the door. I hesitate to ring the doorbell….my finger trembled and I pressed the doorbell.

I heard footsteps from the inside of the house and I took a deep breath and I immediately froze when I saw a woman standing in front of me.

"Yes?" she said politely. She was cute with short black hair and bronzed skin. Is this the kid's mother? "Who are you?" she asked politely.

I hesitated, "H-Hello, my name is Shuichi Uesagi…I um, I came to talk to you and your husband about your kid's actions at school."

Her brows narrowed and a confused expression washed over her face. "You must be mistaken, Yuuta's father died two years ago…I'm his mother."

I froze. A sudden shiver sliced down my body. _Tachi Aizawa is dead. _It's weird to know that he's dead…but at the same time I'm glad that he was. I wished I could've confront him about it though.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Yes…my son, Riku…he told his father and I about a recent bullying from your son."

She gasps, "What? My Yuuta would never do that to another kid!"

I stared at her and thought, _Well, I can hardly believe it since he does have Tachi's blood coursing through his veins. _

She turns around for a moment and calls for her son, "Yuuta-chan, come here!" she said gently. Little trots came from afar and in moments came a little boy. He looked a lot like his father but he hid behind his mother—he's shy just like Riku.

She lays a calm hand on his shoulder and said, "Uesagi-san told me you've been hurting another kid at school…a Riku-kun?"

He immediately stared up at his mother with horrified eyes. He violently shook his head, "No!" he shouted, "I didn't hurt him! I was trying to stop the other older boys from hurting him! I like Riku a lot!"

I stare confusingly at the both of them. _This kid is nothing like Tachi._ He started to cry at the accusation. "I never want to hurt Riku! They burnt him…"

The mother looked back at me, "You happy? My son never hurts anyone and now you've made him sad." She bent down to Yuuta's height and said, "It's okay, Yuuta…"

He sniffled, "Riku got hurt though…and now he hates me!" He buried his head in his hands and started to cry again. His mother tries to calm him down, "Riku doesn't hate you...he was just mistaken."

I jump into the conversation, "Hey, I have Riku in the car. How about I grab him and we can clear this misunderstanding? Riku is a nice kid and he probably got confused about who had hurt him."

The both of them grin, "Alright." She said, "I think that's a good idea."

I smiled at the both of them and walked back to the car. When I opened the car door to tell Yuki about what happened, he looked confused. "What the hell happened? All I see is a broad and a brat over there? Where is that damn Tachi Aizawa."

"He's dead." I replied. Yuki's pupils widened and he looked like he felt what I felt—confused, mad, and glad.

"That's…unexpected. So is the kid as much messed up as his dad?"

I shook my head, "No, far from it. He's just like Riku."

"I thought that he was the one to hurt Riku." He said.

I turned to Riku and smiled gently, "Hey Riku. Yuuta Aizawa didn't hurt you, did he?"

Riku averted his eyes and whispered, "No…he was in the behind the older kids and yelling. I didn't know what was happening. I thought he did…"

Yuki sighed irritably, "What the hell…" he whispered under his breath, too low for Riku to hear.

"C'mon Riku, Yuuta thinks that he hates you." Riku shook his head. "Riku…Yuuta didn't hurt you. He wants to be your friend. In fact, you tried to save you from that other mean kids."

Riku frowned. "Only if Papa comes…"

Yuki undid his seatbelt and got out of the car and walked to Riku's car door. He opened it, "C'mon kid." Riku unfastened his seatbelt and Yuki picked him up, Riku buried his head in Yuki's shoulder as all three of us walked up to the house.

The mother gasped at the man carrying the child. Her eyes widen, "Y-You're Yuki Eiri!" she screeches. Yuki rolled his eyes. Another fan girl yet again gasping over him. I learned to tolerate it but now it's getting pretty annoying.

She turned toward me, "This can't be you're…"

I sigh, "Yes, this is my husband and our child." She takes a double look at us.

"Wow…" she said happily. "This is so unexpected." For a moment she forgot about what this meeting was really about until Yuuta spoke.

"Hey Riku…" he murmured. Riku lifts his head up and turned it to briefly look at Yuuta. Yuki put the unwilling Riku down and he immediately ran behind his father.

"Hey Riku…" I said, "Yuuta wants to tell you somethin'."

Yuuta blushes, "Riku, you wanna be friends?" he looked down at the floor, "I really like you."

Riku looked past Yuki's legs and he looked at him, "Okay…" he stepped past Yuki's legs and up to Yuuta.

"I didn't mean to scare you…I wanted to scare off those mean, big kids from hurting you." Yuuta looked away, his face was getting redder. Riku stepped closer and smiled cheekily at the boy. "Yeah, I'm sorry I said you did those things."

Yuuta smiled broadly and looked up at his mother, "Hey mom, can we have Riku and his dads over for dinner?"

She looked at him and slowly at us and she answered with a wide smile, "Of course!" She invited us into her house.

We came to know her as Chiho Aizawa. She was delicate and kind—except when Yuki agreed to give her a signed copy of his book. She went wild with excitement. In the meanwhile, Riku and Yuuta sat next to each other and they played with each other's food. They were so cute together. In the end, Riku was able to tell us the real boys who hurt them and when Yuki and I notified the principle, he automatically expelled the boys. Riku went back to school and came home with a bright smile. He loved school even more ever since he met Yuuta Aizawa.

I thought it was ironic that the son of the man who tortured, raped, and abused me became such good friends with my son.

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!  
I've been so busy with my last year of high school! Please forgive me!


End file.
